Moon Frenzys: Prequel to HomeMade Mermaid Doll
by meapzilla2mouse
Summary: Here is the starting story to my new series. What happened 'last month? And, how did Elliot, Kim, Dani and Jazmine find them out? Do not have to read this before HMMD. UPDATE
1. First Full Moon

**A/N: plz note my former name was .79! So, here it is! The prequel that explains. You do not have to read this before HMMD or it's sequel. But you need to read HMMD for the sequel and- blah! I am here to write an exciting story not bore you to death! Let's go...**

* * *

Cleo PoV

"Bye Rikki!" Bella, Will, Lewis and I called.

For once, Rikki smiled today. She was nervous that we were leaving her on a full moon.

"Bye, see ya later!" she called back.

"_Gate A23 for flight Irish Air 23401 to Highland International Airport now boarding." _Said the electronic voice over the PA. The security guy that had been kind enough to let Rikki and Zane in even though they were not getting on a plane ushered them to the exit. As we walked through the narrow jetway, all I could think about was seeing Emma again.

* * *

Rikki PoV

After the lady called their flight, the security guy led Zane -who actually had a heart to come- and I to the exit. We drove back to the cafe where of course, the audience wasn't as happy for Bella's stand in as Sophie. I helped Zane for a little bit, visited my dad and swan back to my little hut that Bella and Cleo had helped me make out of water on Mako. When I got there, I mentally kicked myself- I had forgotten to grab Zane's moon-proofing kit! But not realizing how late it was, I stepped outside to hear a boat and see the moon.

* * *

Zane PoV

Rikki forgot to grab the moon-proofing kit! I guess I should take it to her. I will close up here and take it to her in a bit.

When I got there, I saw Rikki come out her hut with an angry face, but she looked my way and loosed all expression. I turned around to get the kit but I saw the moon up over the horizon , and turned around in time to see her march in the direction of the moon-pool.

Oh. No.

I flung the kit torwards the hut and sprinted into the jungle after her. I had no idea that would be a bad thing.

* * *

Rikki PoV

I like the moon. It's soooo pretty. The moonpool is calling me. I want to swim with the fish- oooooooooooh! Tuna sounds lovely right now! The moon is big an round, it has two eyes, a nose and a mouth. The moonpool...

* * *

Zane PoV

When I reached the moon-pool, I found Rikki there swimming around in circles.

"Love, do you want to get out?" I tried being nice. Which never works.

"No." She said in a childish voice. Great. This was going to be a '5 year old' state of Rikki. Just when I thought they were over this whole moon thing.

"Are you sure?" I persisted.

"Well, maybe if you got in with me..." Her voice sounded far off, dazed even. But I wasn't falling for it.

"Later, but now it is time for bed." I stuck out my hand.

"Okay." She sighed and took it. But she burned me and I jumped. she took the opportunity to pull me in. I looked up and started to see the moon. I frantically tried to escape but she pulled me back in. When I did escape, it was too late. I begged her again to please get out and she did, saying that if she didn't it would be going back on our deal. Yeah right.

So I led her home where we promptly passed out, and I forgot everything for a few hours while I slept.


	2. In Ireland and Man-amorphisis

**A/N: Here is chapter two. Check out my cousin QueenOfAshes who writes Narnia poetry.**

* * *

Zane PoV

"ZANE! WAKE UP!" I promptly woke up after being drenched with water. I must have jumped 3 feet in the air because she said, "Sorry I scared you." But that was nothing compared to what happened next.

"Rikki, I can't feel my legs." I panicked. Last night's memories came flooding back. "RIKKI! I screamed. "DRY ME OFF NOW!" She looked taken aback. And frankly I couldn't blame her. But when I fell to the floor as a watery figure her expression changed completely.

* * *

Rikki PoV

"Zane, wake up!" I yelled at a sleeping Zane as I managed to throw cold water at him. I had been up all morning, and figured he was here because I went moon crazy. He jumped like 3 feet in the air. "Sorry I scared you." But he cut me off.

"Rikki, I can't feel my legs!" He sounded panicked. Then he seemed to remember something. "RIKKI, DRY ME OFF NOW!" But as he fell to the floor, he had an orange scaily tail. I was in shock. He didn't flip out like I thought he might. He must have known. He just looked at me with pleading brown (i think) eyes and begged, "_Please _dry me off." As I crouched down realization hit me like a brick.

"I did this to you, didn't I?" I stated more than asked. He just bit his lip and nodded. I dried him off because we had to go to the cafe- ugh, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Bella PoV

"Mum, dad!" I exclaimed

"EMMA!" Cleo shrieked.

"Cleo, Lewis!" The girl called Emma called. The three of them hugged while I hugged mum and dad.

"So, which one of you is the famous 'Will" Bella has been going on about?" Mum asked. I blushed and Will stepped forward.

"I am. Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hartley." He is such a gentleman. The little boy named Elliot joined the others' group hug. We got our baggage and headed to the houses. It is a good thing they are neighbors. Good ones at that too. When we got there, we found two surprises.

"Ash! Cleo shrieked again. They all hugged. Again.

"Dani?" Will asked.

"Hello, big brother!" Dani smiled. All eyes were on him.

"How did you get here?" He seemed like his brain was on overload. Mum jumped to his rescue.

"When your parents heard that you were coming, she asked if she could be sent with you until your parents moved to the Gold Coast. They are moving again. So we sent Ash and Emma to fetch her and bring her here. They thought you were responsible enough to take care of her." I knew this was a bit to take in, but he'ed done it before.

"Aww, you _are _ responsible!" I said, trying to make him feel better. Which, of course, worked. Lewis said something to Ash and the girls and Cleo suddenly yawned.

"Wow, I'm tired. I think i'm gonna unpack and hit the hay." she said.

"Me too." Lewis and Will said catching on.

"Me three!" I added.

"I will go show them to their rooms." Said Emma and we bolted upstairs before anyone could stop us, leaving poor Ash to explain jet-lag.

Ash and Emma had put extra moon-proofing kits in our rooms, which was good since we forgot to grab the travel ones we were _going _to use in case we were stranded in the airport. After covering every window and filling every crack, we went to bed because we really were tired.

* * *

Will PoV

When I woke up, it was pretty early but the moon was down, so the girls should be normal. I left me quarters I shared with Dani and went to their room. When I got there, I heeard voices. I knocked on the door and Bella answered. When she saw it was me she pulled me in and the conference comenced.

"I'm _telling _you, I think it's strange. The only time we have'nt gone crazy is when Charolette turned." Emma said.

"Or when we were getting attacked by tentacles." Cleo added.

"Guys, it's fine." I could tell that Lewis was trying to reasure them, but it didn't even work on Cleo. I got a great idea.

"Emma, Ash, Bella, why don't you show us around this lovely town of yours?" I put my best smile on. They seemed to like my idea.

"Let's go!" Bella returned my smile.

* * *

Cleo PoV

"...And this is the cafe where Ash and I worked..." Emma kept droning on. Whoa, that's just the thing Rikki would say- d'OH! I'm so messed up that she hasn't contacted us. But we have'nt exactly made and effort either... Adh looked like he was bored of his own job, which is saying somthing since it is his 'passion' -according to Emma.

Emma was saying something about how gorgeous the beaches were when Bella inturrupted, "Why don't instead of _telling _ them, we _show _ them!"

My face must have lit up like a Christmas tree because she said, "Easy tiger, I don't remamber all the out of bounds places are."

"But we do! We even rented a boat and-" Emma paused and popped into the closed cafe. "We made a picnic!" She said coming back with a basket. "To the pool!" She and Ash declared, and we chased each othe to the beach.


	3. Clean it up plz :P

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here. Just a heads up, tommorrow, I'm gettin teeth pulled which may determine whether or not I keep posting this week. (you know, pain, all that crap.) So, let's get writing!**

* * *

Rikki PoV

Zane was dry now, and we were sitting on the beach. Of course, we were both as far away from the water as possible.

"Tell me everything." I finally said. So he launched into the story. The kit, the pool the deal -_ha!_ I felt so bad, this was my fault. We decided not to tell anyone at least, not untill they found out. SPeaking of finding things out, Zane has my power. When we finished talking, he got up and tackled me to lighten up. We messed around until we fell into the ocean. We decided to take this time to teach him to swim. We made it to the cafe where Sophie was already taking care of the afternoon trickle. We went straight into the office and checked Lewis' private website that we used for all of our mermaid facts. He had already posted that their party was fine, so I posted the same. There were other mermaids that Lewis, Emma and Ash had met during their travels from Asia, the Mediteranian, Europe and the USA who had posted their own facts and powers that were freaking out because he had found that there was an extra moon this month. Which just happened to be in 6 days. Lewis's icon popped online.

He posted; _Been to Celtic moonpool. Found some interesting information. Stay out of water on second moon, could potetialy remove your powers. Wear moongems for extra protection. -Lewis M._

Zane took over the keyboard

_ZikkiHotStuff: Thanks for the heads up mate! -Zane B._

_ClewisWaterMovers:No problem. You guys ok? -Lewis_

We looked at each other for a minute.

_ZikkiHotStuff:Yep. We're fine. See ya tommorrow. -Rikki C._

I managed to steal the keyboard back and log off. I went to work lecturing Zane on all precautions and found him some gloves. The evening rush came in and it got very busy. We had a close call to a close call or to and he handled them perfectly. When the stream of customers died down, I decided to test him. I made the blender explode all over him. He took off to the office in a discrete but quick manner, and made it in perfect timing. I texted him that it was a test and that he just made it (it is still Rikki, I will not make her say that he aced it. it is just out of character.). His reply back was:

_Clean it up plz :P_

Wow, a plz? He really has gotten nicer... oh well. Because Sophie was running drinks, I used my power to clean it up quickly.

Soon it was closing time, and because he didn't trust himself not to mess up in front of his dad, Zane asked me to stay the night at his dad's mansion. I grabbed the overnight bag I kept in the office -in case something goes wrong and I can't get to Mako- and went to his house.

* * *

Zane PoV

When we got there, my dad wasn't home. So I left him a not that said we were going to Mako -he knew we still liked to hang out there, even if he thought it was for remebering history and not making new. If he suspected the girls still had their powers, he had never confronted them or me. We went swimming until it got to dark and grbbed my boat as to not look suspicious coming back. Dad was fine that Rikki stayed, as long as she stayed in a guest room, so she chose the one next to mine.

* * *

**A/N: So, ok. I will post another chapter today, but I have to finish writing it. Should be up in 30 to 60 minutes. Peace!**


	4. Welcome back! and Oops

**A/N: Ok, so it took a while. I had massive writers block. Now you know what writers go through. And I had some of it already! Well here it is and then I'm done for today.**

* * *

Emma PoV

AT around 3, everyone was getting tired. I forgot the whole jetlag thing- Ash and I are so used to it. And Bella was adjusting a bit better than the others. We headed home after Lewis collected some extra research from the Celtic moonpool. (i hope im using correct terminology) It must be 9 at night back home or something. Cleo and Lewis had no problem staying awake going science crazy. This was a new Cleo trait for me. It seemed everyone changed while I was gone. Ash and I had to watch Elliot while Will and Bella had to watch Dani. By 7.30, we all gave up and went to bed for the early flight home.

* * *

Zane PoV

I got up, checked on Rikki and went to the bathroom to wash my face. Because it was the morning, I totally forgot everything -until the water hit my face. I closed the door -and locked it- and frantically tried to dry of. But it was too late, I fell to the floor with a thump. I heard voices down the hall.

"Zane, are you all right?" Rats. I knew I'd mess up in front of dad.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Then I gave Rikki a little hint, "Just a little wet."

She jumped in, "Why don't you get him some dry clothes, I'm sure he's fine." I heard footsteps gradually soften as dad went down the hall.

"Now's your chance!" Rikki whisper-screamed. I did as I was told and dried just in time for the steam to disapear. Dad left the clothes outside the door and he and Rikki headed downstairs to I guess make breakfast.

When I finally made an appearence, Dad smiled and said, "Rikki has been talking you up."

I looked at Rikki and said, "What about?"

"You and you cafe skills, what else?" He conquered.

"Oh, that's nice."

"So, I decided that I will give you any extra money you need if it starts to go under."

"Oh, gee, thanks!" I was shocked. Who lit his nice bomb?

"Well, we'd love to stay but we have to pick up the gang from the airport!" Rikki grabbed my arm and pulled me to her car.

* * *

Emma PoV

"Elliot, stop changing the tv!" I must have said for the millionth time on the flight. He has been seriously annoying the whole ride.

"Dani, stop kicking my seat!" Dani must be giving Will the same sibling trouble. I could only imagine if Kim were here how much havoc would have insued. Us three girls were in a row with the guys in front of us. Who the smart person was to put the 2 others in the back is a mystey- and in trouble! The movie screen paused and went to one that said 'PA'.

_Attention passengers! This is your pilot speaking. In Southport _(idk its in the gold coast) _it is a hot 40'C with a good chance of rain. _

We all looked at each other, worried.

_We will be landing shortly, in 15 minutes. If the flight attendants would come around and secure the cabins for arrival._

When the pilot shut up, we started coversing in code -and on paper- about how to avoid the rain. Dani and Elliot got adgittated with our passing notes and snatched it away from Will. Ha! They were so confused- who said code was a bad idea? When we got there, there was no rain and Rikki and Zane were waiting for us with the rental van keys. Apparently theay had been at it after the others left because they weren't standing exactly, close. When I asked them about it, they said that they had made a deal for Zane to 'walk in Rikki's shoes'. Oooooh, one of those fights. We got of it right quick. They did show us around and threw us a party at their cafe. This must be normal. But Cleo said they had stopped... Oh well. We had a great day, or what was left of it. We decided to go to Mako tommorrow.


	5. Okay, we fixed it!

**A/N: Okay, I got it messed up but even though I didn't get teeth pulled or updated my story a lot, I still got braces and they take time to get used too. And reviews are nice. I just don't have any. Enough of my personal life, on with the story!**

* * *

Cleo PoV

When we got to Mako, Rikki and Zane were already there.

"Hey guys!" She looked relieved that she had survived the first moon. But I was worried about the next one.

"Rikki, where are you staying for the moon? We were wondering If we could use the cafe." I said.

"Umm, yeah sure." She looked out of it, but calm.

"Rikki?" Bella waved her arms in front of her.

"Zane?" Will was doing the same since he hadn't said anything either.

He snapped out of it. "Yeah, cafe. Sure. I'll talk to the staff."

We sat around and talked for a while, asking Emma and Ash what they had done on their trips around the world. After a while, we decided to go back to mainland. We walked around town and watched Zane run to the public restrooms after being splahed by Nate -earning a smack upside the head from Rikki who ran after Zane. I think it was hilarious that he had agreed to her bet. He must be desperate for her. When we went to the cafe, I made him spill a drink or two until Rikki made me stop. They all laughed -sans Zane- while I fake pouted.

Saturday came all too quick.

* * *

Zane PoV

"Rikki! Can you please close up for me?" I asked as I went to take cover again in the office. I couldn't wait for tonight -if it even worked.

"Yeah sure." She started cleaning the deserted tables.

I locked myself in the office in perfect timing. *thump* I was soo tired of this. Even Rikki doesn't get this much crap at a time- _CLEO! _I was going to get her. Except I couldn't. Rats. At around 5 o'clock, everyone was there, the cafe was closed and the moon was up. We were all on sleeping bags watching WebFilmz (i thought this was genius!) movies. At around 9, Rikki and I launched into our plan to escape.

"I need to check something in the office." I got up and left. WHen I got into my office, I put on some extra sunglasses and took down the window protection. I opend the window.

* * *

Rikki PoV

"Zane has been gone a while." Cleo observed.

"I'll go check on him." I got up and put the glasses on. I knocked on his door. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah come on!" He answered throught the door. He helped me out the window and we dove into the ocean, torwards Mako. We had to use the land entrance though, in case we got our timing wrong. I couldn't be zapped of my mermaidness! We slid down the hole and waited by the water. Suddenly, the water bubbled! We looked up to see a blue circle almost over the cone of the volcano. I kissed Zane and told him to get in. That kiss must have sealed the deal because he eased himself in almost immediatly. I smirked to myself- he must really want me back.

Much like we did with Denman, Zane's appearance switched between normal and tail. I held my breath hoping this time it would actually work. He looked pretty freaked out. When it was over, he got out in his normal form. I dried him off and we climbed back up the hole and walked to my hut. We fell asleep glad that this could be all over.

* * *

Emma PoV

"Ash, they have been gone a while." I was worried.

"So?" He is soooo slow sometimes.

"GO CHECK ON THEM!" I yelled.

"BUt what if they're-"

"KNOCK FIRST!" The others were looking at us. He got up and did as he was told. When nobody answered, Lewis got up and tried the door. They opened it to find an open window.

"Guys, don't come look, but I think they escaped." Lewis said slowly.

According to Cleo, that is when I went so ballistic they sent the guys to go look for them to calm me down. Of course, I didn't know this until the morning.

* * *

Wow! I have never seen Emma so freaked out and mad at the same time! Cleo kicked us out to go find Rikki and Zane We hopped on my boat and headed to Mako. The whole time Will was going on about how he was going to kill Zane if anything happed to Rikki. I am just confused about why the girls didn't go crazy when they saw the moon. What part of 'don't come look' don't they understand? Maybe, it didn't want them to loose their powers? The first thing we did when we got to Mako was check Rikki's hut where they were both found sleeping. The only wierd thing was that they were both wearing the glasses...


	6. Getting Back to Normal

**A/N: Okay. This story is going to be put on hold so that I can write a Halloween xover for Gravity Falls and something else... but it won't be published till October 31. Sorry guys. Also, my penname used to be ' .79'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O Just Add Water.**

* * *

Bella PoV

It's Monday, Rikki and Zane ended their bet when they woke up Sunday. It's nice that they are together now. Though it was hard to explain to Dani -who had to be brought by Will- why Emma had been screaming about 'find them!', she seemed to have forgotten. Zane was still acting a tad bit strange, but he wasn't avoiding water completely. He and Rikki were always chuckling about inside jokes.

"I know the way Lewis and I got back together made everyone want to barf, but this is just too out of character for both of them." Cleo said.

Will, Lewis and I agreed. Ash and Emma who hadn't been there for Cleo and Lewis' reunion agreed that it was weird. Luckily, it died down after a while.

* * *

Zane PoV

Monday went I went home after work, dad asked me if I was alright.

"You've been acting strange all week." He said.

"I know." I didn't know what else to say.

"Is there something I should know?" He asked.

"Nope." I was surprised that he didn't comment on my casualness towards him. Instead, he just told me to go away. Which wasn't a problem. I took the zodiac to Mako to pick Rikki up for what must be our 5th 'first date'. It ws good Rikki and I have the same taste in movies. I was so glad I didn't have to worry about popping a tail anymore, but I was sad I probably was never going to be able to swim with her though. But I still for some reason got to keep my power. The blue moon must not be as powerful as the planet-thingy that happens in 47 years. We had fun walking along the beach making random patches of water bubble.

* * *

No PoV

After a few months, the Zikki thing was perfectly normal. Rikki's younger cousin Jazmine was sent to live with them with whatever her dad earned from her mum's will that he wanted no part of. Some instances of trouble might have been;

"Rikki, why can't you go swimming with me?" "Because I don't want to."

or

"Rikki?" "Yeah." "Where do you live?" "Why do you need to know? So you can stalk me?"

And this new mini mermaid-club (without the tails) might cause a few problems on the actual Mermaid-Club...


	7. UPDATE May 22, 2013

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me. No i am not dead, just been taking a long break with my busy schedule and exams and such as have alot of you i assume. **

**School is currently out for me (i know, crazy right?) but i am going on vacation this weekend with family and wont have access to a computer for about a month. So, even with that said, I can still write/type on my ipod to update when i come home. Also, i have gotten a bit of a social life and will be in the marching band at my school this summer so, yeah. Band!**

**I am opening a new account for some anime/manga fanfictions too. So if you wanna check that out when i come back in July, let me know because I could use some support. By the way, I only know 3 different animes and honestly, all of them are girl power, magical, superhuman shows so if your not interested, dont ask. If anyone knows any good animes that they like, let me know and i can check them out! i am open to suggestions! I haven't the slightest clue what my other account will be called, but if you are interested, PM me and i will let you know the name of the account. **

**Now, i know i have been active on reading, reviewing and following different stories, but i can do that easily from my ipod. It's really hard to get this computer im using up and running sometimes it's so full of crap. I also have been suffering from a severe case of writer's block for a while so I appologize ahead of time for when i finally do update my stories when they seem rushed or are missing parts. **

**Speaking of, my story Lockdown for Danny Phantom has almost been finished writing, (does that make sense? im pretty tired...) and all I need to do is upload it on here after 2 more chapters. however i have had a lot of trouble writing this because i have some ither plot bunnies chewing up this little carrot garden. **

**My story Moon Frenzys for H2O is, well, i have no clue. I enjoy the suggestions being made for the plot of Kim, Elliot and co. finding out about the H2O gang, i needed those. **

**My story Gravity H2O that i finally started writing in March and lied about going to update alot more? Yeah sorry about that. Really i am. I have no clue how to even begin the next chapter so ideas are greatly appreciated. **

**If there are any other stories I forgot then, i probably am not going to do anything about them. My Doc Manager has deleted all of my past uploaded chapters so i dont know if i have written more chapters for past stories. I find that really annoying.**

**Anyways guys, just an update to let you know my general plans. Of course if I do die i would have QueenOfAshes come on here and say so. Have a great summer and for those of you still testing, good luck! ;D**

**~Sydney 3**


End file.
